My Home
by BabyRaJL
Summary: Meski aku pergi ke berbagai tempat, meninggalkanmu dalam kehampaan yang sepi, jalan pulangku akan tetap sama. Tetap menuju ke arahmu. Karena kau adalah rumahku. Percayalah, sejauh apapun aku melangkah, aku akan selalu kembali padamu. /KyuminFF/Oneshoot


My Home

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt, Drama**

 **Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae.**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

"Aku mencintaimu"

 _Aku tahu_.

"Saranghae"

 _Arrayo_.

"I love you"

 _And I understand it_.

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan, menyelinap perlahan untuk menggenggam jemari Sungmin. Pemuda itu tersenyum, puas karena misinya tercapai.

Tapi sosok yang ia genggam sama sekali tidak berkomentar. Tidak melempar senyum. Tidak pula memandanginya.

Sudah biasa. Kyuhyun sudah terlalu terbiasa mendapati ekspresi datar kekasihnya itu. Terlalu biasa hingga rasanya ia tak memiliki kata-kata pembujuk lagi. Kyuhyun mati kutu, hanya bisa menelan dalam-dalam perasaannya.

Mereka berjalan beriringan. Menikmati Seoul di malam hari, di bawah rengkuhan payung hitam yang sama kelamnya dengan pekat malam, adalah hal terbaik. Setidaknya menurut Kyuhyun. "Malam ini banyak bintang"

Sungmin ikut melirik gelapnya langit. Benar. Ada banyak sekali bintang. Terpasang jauh di atas sana. Melihatnya sama seperti melihat gemerlap lampu malam kota ini dari atas bukit.

"Tapi ada satu yang lebih indah" tutur Kyuhyun. Ketika Sungmin memandanginya penuh tanya, ia malah tersenyum. Kyuhyun berhenti melangkah. Ia menyondongkan tubuh, mengecup bibir Sungmin sebentar. "Itu dirimu"

Sungmin sama sekali tak tersipu. Si datar itu menatapi Kyuhyun dalam-dalam. Iris bulatnya berkilat. Sungmin mengangkat tangan, membelai pipi Kyuhyun sebentar, sebelum menyentakkan wajah pemuda itu hingga berpaling.

Lepas sudah senyuman miris Kyuhyun. Ia telah menduga sebelumnya, tapi tetap saja, menerima perlakuan dingin itu secara langsung, membuat hatinya berkedut nyeri. _Seburuk itu kah?_

Ada yang salah dalam hubungan yang mereka jalin, dan Kyuhyun bukan orang bodoh yang tak menyadari hal itu. Egoismenya menawan Sungmin membuahkan hasil yang luar biasa. Luar biasa kelam. Luar biasa suram. Luar biasa menyakitkan.

Dan lagi-lagi, sebelum sempat Kyuhyun mengutarakan isi hatinya, Sungmin sudah lebih dahulu pergi menjauh. Meninggalkan dirinya dalam naungan payung hitam di tengah gerimis malam ini.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Melirih dalam hati. _Aku terlewati lagi_.

"Mereka akan menikah?" Donghae membulatkan mata. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku. "Kau yakin?"

Dihadapannya Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Yang kudengar seperti itu" ia tidak menambahkan hal lain. Yang masih ia sembunyikan. Itu bukan hal yang pantas untuk diceritakan sekarang. "Lagipula Sungmin Hyung sudah cukup umur, tidak ada salahnya ia mengambil keputusan itu. Bukan begitu, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah. Ia merespon tapi tidak menjawab. Dirinya disana, tapi pikirannya berkelana jauh. _Kau takkan bisa fokus ketika mendengar seseorang menyampaikan kabar menyakitkan tentang pasanganmu_.

"Kau kalah lagi, Cho?" Donghae menggelengkan kepala. Turut prihatin. "Sudah kubilang ia takkan memilih bocah sepertimu!"

Perkataan Donghae sama sekali tak membantu. Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Ia merapihkan seluruh barang-barangnya lalu beranjak pergi. Tanpa pamit. Tanpa kata. Ia bahkan mengabaikan teriakan Donghae yang cukup keras.

"Besok, di St. Maria, acaranya jam 10!"

 _Dia akan menikah._

 _Dia akan berkeluarga._

 _Dia akan pergi darimu._

Kyuhyun melangkah makin cepat. Semakin cepat. Hingga berakhir dengan lari. Ia berlari. Dari fakta. Dari kenyataan. Dari kesakitan yang menghujam dalam perasaannya.

"Aaaarrrrgggghhh!" teriakan itu disusul bunyi jatuh. Kyuhyun tersungkur, membiarkan ke dua lututnya menyapa kerasnya jalan. _Ini tidak mungkin!_

Pemuda malang itu terisak. Jatuh cinta untuk pertama kali sepanjang masa hidupnya selama dua puluh sembilan tahun ini, hanya melukiskan luka batin untuknya. Kyuhyun merunduk dalam, bersujud di tengah jalan, sambil menyembunyikan tangis.

Satu saja. Jika memang Tuhan memiliki ribuan keajaiban, Kyuhyun ingin memohon untuk di beri satu saja. Ia hanya ingin mendapatkan cintanya. Kyuhyun menginginkan Sungmin, sesederhana keinginannya melihat bintang malam.

Tapi mengapa, fakta bagi mereka ternyata sesulit ia memeluk gunung?

"Sesakit ini kah mencintaimu?"

Kyuhyun membuka pintu. Langit cerah menyambutnya. Cuaca seolah tengah mengolok kekalahannya kali ini. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. Ia mulai berjalan.

Tak ada senyuman seperti biasanya. Setelah bangun dari tidur kacaunya semalam, Kyuhyun segera bersiap. Ala kadarnya. Ia tahu, seberapa jauhpun ia berlari, takkan ada seseorang yang akan bermurah hati untuk mengejarnya. Jadi, Kyuhyun mengalah. Memantapkan hati untuk menghadiri pesta kehancurannya itu.

Ia melewati gerbang besar dan melangkah lebih dalam ke arah katedral. Kyuhyun menunduk, mengabaikan tatapan miris orang-orang yang memandanginya. Berjalan ke dalam sana seperti melewati semak berduri sepanjang kakimu melangkah.

 _Maafkan aku_.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Itu isi pesan Sungmin semalam. Pemuda itu menghubunginya lagi setelah dua hari penuh menghilang. Parahnya, ia menuturkan kalimat yang seolah mendukung semua kenyataan buruk yang Kyuhyun terima.

Langkah Kyuhyun memelan. Suhu tubuhnya mendingin, Kyuhyun menggigil. Rasa sakit, sesak, cemas, kalut, bercampur satu dalam dadanya. Kyuhyun menarik nafas, menguatkan diri, saat itu pula setetes air mata terjatuh melewati pipinya.

Suara dentingan lonceng membuat Kyuhyun terpaku. Ia sampai. Tepat di depan pintu utama katedral yang tertutup. Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan. Siap tak siap ia harus menghadapinya, bukan?

Ia melangkah masuk dengan kepala tertunduk lagi. Entahlah, Kyuhyun tak mampu memperlihatkan wajahnya. Tidak saat air matanya berlomba-lomba melesak keluar.

 _Kuatkan aku Tuhan!_

"Cha, tampan sekali" Eunhyuk membelai pundak Sungmin, bermaksud mengalirkan semangat ke dalam diri pemuda itu. Di sampingnya Donghae ikut menyetujui.

Sungmin tersenyum lembut sambil membisikkan ucapan terimakasih. Ia mengangkat kepala, saat itu pula Sungmin mendapati sosoknya.

Eunhyuk ikut menoleh, tatapannya menyendu. Lalu ketika Sungmin memandanginya, kekasih Lee Donghae itu mengangguk pelan.

Dan akhirnya Sungmin melangkah perlahan, mendekati sosok yang juga masih melangkah itu. Sungmin berhenti tepat di hadapannya.

Mendapati sepasang kaki mencegah langkahnya, Kyuhyun lantas mendongak. Tangis bercampur tawanya meledak begitu menyadari Sungmin berdiri di hadapannya. Kyuhyun tertawa, tapi air matanya mengalir lebih banyak.

"Maafkan aku" tangan Sungmin terulur menangkup pipi Kyuhyun. " _Mianhae_ "

Maka Kyuhyun menggeleng keras. "Jangan katakan itu, please?" tubuhnya bergetar, kaki-kakinya melemas. Kyuhyun hampir tersungkur, jika saja Sungmin tak segera menahan bahunya. " _Gyeolheonhajima, Hyung_ "

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. " _Nan mothae_ " bisiknya. Ia maju selangkah, mengikis jarak lalu mendekap Kyuhyun. Sungmin menyusupkan wajah, menghirup aroma tengkuk Kyuhyun dalam-dalam. "Jangan memintaku untuk membatalkannya, ini adalah impianku"

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?" lirih Kyuhyun. Di tengah kekalutannya, ia masih mencoba meraih hati pemuda itu. Kyuhyun berharap. Sangat berharap Sungmin mengerti dirinya. "Bagaimana dengan kita?"

Genggaman Sungmin mengerat. "Tidak lagi" ia memeluk Kyuhyun semakin dalam. Seolah menyampaikan makna perpisahan pada pemuda jangkung itu. "Jangan pernah mengatakan cinta padaku lagi"

"Tidak" Kyuhyun menggeleng keras. Menolak semua kemungkinan buruk yang berusaha Sungmin sampaikan. "Jangan-"

Sungmin menyela. Dengan gerakkan cepat, pemuda manis itu berhasil meletakkan bibirnya ditepi bibir Kyuhyun. Sungmin menyesapnya sebentar, membiarkan Kyuhyun tersadar akan perbuatannya. Ketika nafas mereka semakin memburu, air mata Kyuhyun semakin mengalir ke sela bibir mereka, Sungmin menjauhkan wajah.

"Hyung?"

"Jangan pernah mengatakan kau mencintaiku lagi, karena mulai saat ini, aku yang akan terus mengucapkannya" tangan Sungmin bergerak, menyeka air mata Kyuhyun. "Jangan pernah bertanya bagaimana dengan kita lagi, karena aku yang akan memperjuangkannya" Sungmin merunduk, menjatuhkan diri dalam pelukan Kyuhyun lagi. "Dan jangan pernah memintaku untuk membatalkan semua ini. Maafkan aku untuk selalu mencintaimu. Cho Kyuhyun yang bodoh, mau kah kau menikahiku?"

Kyuhyun tertegun. Tangisnya mendadak berhenti. Apa ini? Ada apa ini? "Hyung-ah?"

"Arra, Kyu" Sungmin tersenyum. Ia semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam dekapan Kyuhyun. "Terimakasih sudah mendampingiku selama ini. Terimakasih karena telah mencintaiku sangat banyak. Kau milikku, aku milikmu, jadilah pendampingku selalu, ne?"

Kyuhyun menjauhkan diri, perlahan mendorong bahu Sungmin. "Kau? Apa kau melamarku, Hyung?"

Sungmin tersenyum. Ia mengangguk cepat.

"Astaga" Kyuhyun limbung, ia sampai harus menyambar bahu Sungmin agar tidak jatuh. "Ya Tuhan! Hyungie aku senang sekali!" Kyuhyun tertawa keras. Begitu senang hingga membawa Sungmin kembali dalam pelukannya. "Dia mencintaiku! Lee Sungmin mencintaiku! Dia milikku!"

Sungmin ikut tertawa. Tapi dasar pemalu, pemuda itu kembali menyembunyikan wajah. Sungmin melirik, orang-orang disekitarnya ikut bergembira. Tak banyak memang, tapi cukup sebagai saksi cinta mereka.

"Aku bersedia! Aku mau mendampingimu Cho Sungmin!"

 _Meski aku pergi ke berbagai tempat, meninggalkanmu dalam kehampaan yang sepi, jalan pulangku akan tetap sama. Tetap menuju ke arahmu. Karena kau adalah rumahku. Percayalah, sejauh apapun aku melangkah, aku akan selalu kembali padamu_.

Donghae berdecih. "Mereka bodoh sekali"

"Kau yang bodoh!" selasar Eunhyuk. "Mereka manis, tidak seperti dirimu!"

"Hei, kenapa kau menghina kekasihmu sendiri?"

"Karena kau bodoh!"

"YA! Lee Hyukjae!"

"Kau bodoh! Donghae babo! Stupid nemo!"

"Berhenti bicara, atau aku takkan menikahimu!"

"Cih, melamar saja belum!"

"Aiiiih, jadi kau cemburu karena itu? Hahaha baiklah, ayo pulang dan temui orang tuamu!"

"Untuk apa? Kau mau melamarku?" Eunhyuk berbalik arah, matanya memandangi Donghae penuh harap.

"Tidak. Untuk bilang pada ibumu bahwa kau cemburu. Untuk menjelaskan pada ayahmu bahwa kau iri. Barang kali mereka menyewakan calon suami lain untukmu nanti"

"Ya! Kau mau mati, eoh?!"

"Hahahaha"

Note : ~ Gyeolheonhajima, Hyung (Jangan menikah, Hyung(kk))

~ Nan Motae (Aku tidak bisa)


End file.
